1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and in particular relates to a fabrication method of a TFT array substrate using only a three-mask (hereinafter, mask also refers to photo-mask) process and one laser ablation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional fabrication methods, a thin film transistor array substrate used in liquid crystal displays is typically manufactured utilizing a four- or five-mask process with relatively higher manufacturing costs. A four-mask process used to manufacture thin film transistor array substrates used in liquid crystal displays includes: a first mask process to form gate electrodes and the lower electrodes of capacitors; a second mask process to form gate dielectric layers, semiconductor layers, ohmic contact layers, data lines, and source and drain regions; a third mask process to form passivation layer and via hole; and a fourth mask process to form pixel electrode and the upper electrodes of capacitors.
To improve throughput and reduce manufacturing costs, a fabrication method for a thin film transistor array substrate with decreased processing complexity is desirable.